Tayshaun Prince
Tayshaun Durell Prince (born February 28, 1980, in Compton, California) is an American basketball player for the Detroit Pistons in the National Basketball Association. Prince is a 6'9", 215-pound (2.06 m, 98 kg) small forward. A graduate of Dominguez High School and the University of Kentucky, Prince was drafted in the first round (23rd overall) by the Detroit Pistons in 2002. Skills Prince is a skillful all-around player and is considered an emerging star at his position. He combines a solid outside shot with the ability to drive to the basket, aided by his quick feet and impressive leaping ability. Prince's unusually long arms, with a wingspan of 7'2" (2.18 m), help him to shoot at close range without getting blocked, and make him an excellent defensive shot-blocker. A southpaw, he is also an able ballhandler and passer. College Career Tayshaun's five 3-pointers in a row to start the game versus Univ. of North Carolina is one highlight of his at the University of Kentucky. He also won the 2001 SEC Player of the Year & scored 41 versus Tulsa in UK's 2002 NCAA run. Rookie Year In his rookie season under head coach Rick Carlisle, Prince was not a member of the team's playing rotation and appeared in just 42 of 82 regular-season games. However, in the first round of the 2003 NBA Playoffs, Detroit trailed the Orlando Magic three games to one, forcing Carlisle to experiment with a different rotation. Prince was inserted into the lineup and received heavy minutes; he was even asked to defend superstar Tracy McGrady at times. The Pistons rallied to win the series, and Prince had a breakout performance during the decisive seventh game, scoring 20 points in 24 minutes. In the second round against the Philadelphia 76ers, Prince continued to see action and made several memorable plays, including a turnaround hook shot during the final seconds of the second game, forcing an overtime period that the Pistons went on to win. 2003-2004 Season After the Pistons were eliminated by the New Jersey Nets in the Eastern Conference finals, Carlisle was fired and former Sixers coach Larry Brown took over as head coach. Under Brown, Prince became the Pistons' starting small forward and increased his scoring average to 10.3 points per game, up from 3.3 as a rookie. That 2003-2004 season Prince was also selected to play for the Sophomores (second-year players) in the NBA All-Rookie Game in February. "The Block" In the second game of the 2004 Eastern Conference Finals, Prince made what is regarded by many as one of the greatest defensive plays of all time. In the final minute of the game, Reggie Miller of the Indiana Pacers stole the ball and sprinted up the right sideline for a seemingly uncontested basket that would have tied the score. Prince pursued from the left sideline. Miller, thinking that Prince could not catch him, attempted a layup. At the last possible moment, Prince soared in from the other side of the basket and swatted the ball away; the ball landed in bounds and was scooped up by Pistons teammate Richard Hamilton, effectively ending the game. Detroit went on to win the series and, eventually, the NBA championship. The block has been replayed numerous times on ESPN and sports programs on other networks (much to the chagrin of Pacers fans). When Detroit defeated the Los Angeles Lakers four games to one in the NBA Finals, Prince's tough defense on Lakers guard Kobe Bryant was credited a key factor in the Pistons' victory. 2004-2005 Season Prince continued to show improvement in the 2004-05 season, setting career highs in scoring (14.7 points per game), rebounding (5.3 per game), assists (3.0) and blocks (0.9). He was selected for the NBA's All-Defensive 2nd team and was a candidate for the NBA Most Improved Player Award, where he came in third behind winner Bobby Simmons of the Los Angeles Clippers and Primoz Brezec of the Charlotte Bobcats. Although he and the Pistons made it back to the NBA Finals in 2005, they lost to the San Antonio Spurs in a close 4-3 series. Prince's superb play was rewarded by the Pistons with a 5-year contract extension worth $49 million on October 31, 2005 http://cbs.sportsline.com/nba/story/9238416/2. External links *NBA.com Profile - Tayshaun Prince *Fantasy NBA Basketball Stats - Tayshaun Prince *Tayshaun Prince Official Site * Need4Sheed.com Tayshaun Prince Wallpapers Prince, Tayshaun Prince, Tayshaun Prince, Tayshaun Prince, Tayshaun Prince, Tayshaun Prince, Tayshaun Prince, Tayshaun Prince, Tayshaun de:Tayshaun Prince fr:Tayshaun Prince he:?????? ?????